


Burst Your Balloon

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: They say love grows inside you like a beautiful garden.That it seeps into your soul, as slow and sweet as honey.They are damn liars.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Burst Your Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit sorry for all of this, but I am truly sorry for the title.  
> Hope you can forgive me.

They say love grows inside you like a beautiful garden.

That it seeps into your soul, as slow and sweet as honey.

They are damn liars.

Love burst on Clint like a balloon.

It was after one of Tony’s parties, he didn’t remember what for, when things were winding down and most of the team had already headed up to bed.

Tony and Steve were bickering about something while Rhodey frowned at them both and Nat threw in just enough comments to keep the argument going.

Clint was half listening from his spot on the back on a chair and half watching a red balloon that had drifted to the apex of the room’s high ceiling, when a movement drew this eye to the other person still up.

The Winter Soldier, who Clint still had trouble thinking of as Bucky, stood from the corner he’d been sitting in and glowering the whole evening and drew a knife from somewhere with a fluid motion. Before anyone could react he took a step towards the mostly empty snack table and cut the ribbon holding one of the balloons in the centerpiece free.

His eyes followed the balloon as it slowly rose, and only when it bumped into the red one did he look down and see everyone watching him, hands on weapons.

“What the hell, Bucky?” Steve demanded.

Bucky shrugged, and Clint would swear he blushed a bit.

Suddenly thinking of him as Bucky wasn’t as hard.

He gestured up at the two balloons and said, “I got to thinking about how they’ll all be flat by tomorrow, and I didn’t want the red to have to go through that alone.”

He shrugged again as he finished, as if to apologize for not having a better explanation. 

But, really, he had explained everything.

Clint also fell head over heels in love with Bucky right in that moment.


End file.
